


Disobedience

by the_gabih



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dominant Castiel, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Lubrication, Submissive/Bottom Dean, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gabih/pseuds/the_gabih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel was planning on a nice, relaxed evening. Pity his mates have other ideas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disobedience

Being a chocolatier has its perks. Quite a few of them, in fact, the chance to sample the goods being Gabriel's personal favourite. There's also the looks on his customer's faces, the way the kids get so adorably excited and the adults are about the same, albeit under a thin veneer of grown-up respectability that Gabriel takes no small amount of pride in peeling away, one carefully chosen suggestion at a time.

But some days, that gets forgotten kinda easily. Like days when stupid parents give their severely nut-allergic kids chocolates that are clearly fucking marked as containing nuts, and ambulances and lawyers are called, leaving Gabriel to close the shop early for the sake of his nerves once everything's calmed down. When he heads for home, there's only one thought in his head, and that's to have a nice long bath, maybe get Dean or Cas to make him a hot chocolate to go with it, and curl up in a bundle of blankets for the rest of the day.

But there's no Dean or Castiel to open the door for him when he arrives home, no-one calling to ask how his day went or why he's back early. Gabriel dumps his bag on the floor, kicks off his shoes in a way he knows Castiel will get OCDly annoyed about later, and runs a hand tiredly through his hair. "Guys?"

"In the bedroom," Castiel calls, his voice sounding that much rougher than usual. Gabriel scowls. Granted, it's both his mates' day off, and that they'd end up fucking was only to be expected, but the idea that they were having fun together while he was having his worst afternoon in forever is not a pleasant one. As such, rather than going straight up, he heads first to the kitchen to get himself a strong drink. It's Dean's scotch, and not something he'd normally go near, but if he has a problem with Gabriel having some now, he can fucking deal.

In spite of everything, though, he regrets dawdling when he finally does get to their bedroom. The scent of pheromones hangs heavy in the air before he even opens the door- it’d be enough to send him into heat if he weren’t on suppressants- and when he opens the door, it’s to a sight that he will never, ever be tired of. Dean’s on his hands and knees on the bed, his head down and face flushed as Castiel thrusts into him from behind. All movement stops when Gabriel steps into the room, which has Dean whimpering in a protest that Castiel ignores.

“Good afternoon, Gabriel.”

“Um. Hi.” Gabriel swallows, hard. “What’s...?”  
  
"Someone," Castiel says, punctuating the word with a slap to Dean's ass that has him crying out, "has been neglecting to take his suppressants of late.” He leans over slightly, pulling on Dean’s hair so that his head jerks back. “Why is that, Dean? Are you really so desperate to be bred like the bitch you are?"

“Yes,” Dean gasps. “Yes, Cas, I want- nnh!” His words stutter to a stop as Castiel pushes his head back down, holding it there until Dean gets the message and leans forward so that his cheek is pressed against the mattress, giving Gabriel a fucking glorious view of the way Castiel’s knot is tugging at his hole. Suddenly his pants are far too tight.

“Gabriel.” Castiel’s voice is almost a purr. “Do you think you could help me with his punishment?”

Gabriel’s already putting down the drink. “Could I ever.” It’s with an almost indecent haste that he moves to the bed, reaching to undo his fly before Castiel shakes his head- no.

“Dean,” he says, releasing his grip on the omega’s hair. “Pleasure him.”

It’s hardly a punishment. Dean loves sucking cock- he’ll quite happily beg for it with only the slightest of nudges in the right direction- and today’s no exception; Dean makes a soft pleased noise at the request and almost scrambles to push himself back up and get Gabriel’s pants undone so he can mouth at him through the fabric of his boxers. Gabriel sucks in a breath while Castiel looks on approvingly.

“Such a pretty little whore,” he murmurs, and Dean moans as he thrusts into him again, slower this time

“Yeah,” Gabriel agrees, watching Dean work to pull his boxers down. “Our good little cockslut, aren’t you Dean?”

Dean just nods in response, flicking his eyes up to meet Gabriel’s as he licks at the tip of his cock and tongues at the slit. Gabriel’s torn between watching him and allowing his head to fall back and eyes to close in pleasure. His hands stroke through Dean’s hair, soothing those patches in his scalp that Cas’ grip left red and sore. It doesn’t feel as nice as Castiel’s does, granted- Gabriel loves running his hands through that, messing it up, clutching at it as Cas fucks into him or on those rare occasions when it’s Cas down on his knees and sucking one of them off- but Gabriel is tactile and Dean loves to be touched, if only behind closed doors. He’s turning his head now, almost nuzzling against Gabriel’s hand even as he mouths along his cock, and Gabriel doesn’t notice Castiel’s stopped moving altogether until Dean pulls away to look over his shoulder with a slightly pained-sounding moan.

“Cas... Cas, _please_.”

He sounds utterly wrecked- of course he does, he’s in heat, and while Gabriel’s been on suppressants since before his started he’s heard enough about the process from others to know that it sucks- but Castiel just shakes his head.

“I gave you an instruction, Dean.”

So that’s the punishment. Gabriel thinks it might be the tiniest bit cruel, but he’s far more certain that Castiel will make it up to Dean later. He always does, always so eager to please them both no matter how schooled he keeps his responses to everything, no matter how harsh he can seem when he’s doling out punishments, and so Gabriel puts a hand to Dean’s chin and tugs him back round so he’s looking at him.

“C’mon, Deano,” he murmurs, stroking a thumb along Dean’s bottom lip. “We’ll make it good for you. Don’t we always?”

Dean still looks a mess, eyes wide and irises dilated so that they look almost black, but he licks at the pad of Gabriel’s thumb all the same, then sucks on the tip until Gabriel’s hands draw back to rest in his hair again. Dean takes the hint; a moment later he’s pushing forward, tongue pressing just beneath the head of Gabriel’s cock before he takes it into his mouth, his eyelids fluttering as he sucks at the tip. Gabriel thinks it might be a tiny bit put on, considering the circumstances, but fuck if he’s complaining. Dean looks gorgeous like this, with his lips slick with spit and precome as they slide along him. His cock hits the roof of Dean’s mouth, slides further in until- fuck- Dean’s taking him into his throat and swallowing around him and this time Gabriel can’t resist it, he lets his head fall back with a groan.

He can feel both Dean and Cas’ eyes on him, but he’s not looking and so a shift in the mattress is his only warning before he feels Dean’s fingers moving across his balls, slipping further back to the slick space between his legs. A press at the skin between his balls and his holes has him whimpering, and when Dean’s finger presses inside him he can’t help it, his hips jerk. Dean hums like he’s pleased, like he was planning to have Gabriel thrust down his throat like that, and a bob of his head is all it takes before Gabriel’s doing it in earnest. For all that Dean’s the sub in this relationship, he is really fucking good at coaxing Castiel and Gabriel into doing what he wants, and the thrusting is rewarded by his finger sliding further in, crooking and stroking until he finds the spot that has Gabriel keening, opening his legs wider, biting his lip and groaning loud as anything. Castiel’s murmuring something in the background, something low and approving, but he barely notices until-

“Stop.”

Two whimpers greet this order, but Dean obediently pulls away, though his finger remains inside Gabriel, and he’s not told to stop that. Castiel stares at them for a long moment, looking far less composed than he normally does and breathing heavily.

“Gabriel,” he tells him, “you have a choice.”

“Oh do I?” Gabriel has his voice totally under control, yep. Castiel just smirks.

“Yes. Either you come down Dean’s throat-” and fuck if the idea doesn’t make Gabriel’s cock twitch, a yes already springing to his lips, “-or on his face.”

Oh. Okay. Gabriel looks down to see Dean staring back up at him, eyes wide, lips wet and parted so that Gabriel can feel his breath on his cock. His face is flushed with heat, and Gabriel finds himself torn.

But not that torn. “On his face,” he decides, moving to grasp his cock even before Castiel nods to give him the go-ahead. Dean licks briefly at his palm, slicking it up for him before he starts to jack himself off, working himself slowly, rather enjoying the way Dean’s panting and shivering in front of him.

Castiel leans over to press a kiss to the omega’s shoulder, murmuring in his ear. “You’re being so good for me, Dean, so good for us,” he tells him, voice little more than a rumble. “Going to fuck you after this, going to fill you up with my come. Is that what you want, Dean? Say it.”

“Fuck. Fuck yeah, Cas, I...” His voice trails off into a hitched moan as Castiel bites down at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and Gabriel can’t help it; he comes a moment later, splattering Dean’s face and even getting a little on Castiel’s. If his alpha is displeased with this, though, he says nothing, only wipes it off and licks at Dean’s cheek to get a little of it off him, too, before he sits back up again.

“Such a good boy,” he tells him, stroking a hand along Dean’s side. “What do you think, Gabriel, has he earned a reward?”

Gabriel, still dressed in his shirt and shoes, his pants pooled in a heap around his ankles as he blinks dazedly, can do little but nod in agreement. “Oh yeah.”

“Mm, I think so too.” Slowly, gently, he pulls Dean up so that the omega’s back is flush against his chest. “Get those clothes off and get up here. I want you to help me give it to him.”

“Sure thing.” Even if Gabriel almost trips over himself in his hurry to get himself free of his shoes and pants.

He ends up sitting on the edge of the bed, watching out of the corner of his eye as Castiel strokes his hands across Dean’s front and down to his inner thighs, carefully avoiding his cock, which hangs thick and heavy between his legs, spread as they are over Castiel’s. Dean’s clutching at his hair, at Castiel, pleading for something more potent between ragged moans and gasps for breath, but Castiel shushes him, nuzzling against his neck until he falls quiet, by which point Gabriel’s shucking off his shirt and crawling towards them.

“Where do you want me?”

“Just there,” Castiel points to the space directly in front of Dean, and Gabriel obligingly shuffles into it. Dean stares at him, his breath hitching, and in that moment he’s far too gorgeous not to be kissed. Gabriel’s expecting a protest from Castiel but their alpha goes obligingly silent when his lips meet Dean’s, and so he takes advantage of the opportunity to kiss him, hard, relishing in the taste of himself on Dean’s lips, uncaring of the come that’s smearing across both their faces. Dean moans into his mouth, clutching at his back, at his shoulders, pulling him close enough that Gabriel would be able to feel when Castiel starts thrusting into him again even if he couldn’t hear the noise Dean makes when he does it. “Hands on his hips, Gabriel.”

Gabriel obliges, and goes a step further- lifting Dean up, just a little, before pushing him back down onto Castiel’s cock. There’s a whimper from Dean, and a pleased growl from Castiel, so he does it again and again, and okay, he’s not that strong, and the heat has apparently sapped enough of Dean’s strength that vigorous movement is beyond him, but between the two of them they make it work, fucking Dean back onto Castiel’s cock until their alpha comes, shuddering and biting down on Dean’s already-bruised neck until the omega whimpers.

Dean’s body goes a little slack then- Gabriel’s guessing his heat’s sated for the time being- and his head falls back against Castiel’s shoulder, his arms coming up to wrap loosely around Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel presses closer, kissing and licking away the come on Dean’s face until Castiel moves again, his hands joining Gabriel’s at Dean’s sides as he rolls his hips.

Dean’s expression is somewhere between pleasure and contentment, in spite of the fact he has yet to come. Gabriel knows how much he loves having them close around him, feeling cherished and cared for, and that combined with what little Dean’s told them about his past would break his heart if he allowed himself to dwell on it, so he saves those thoughts for outside the bedroom and focuses on keeping that look on Dean’s face, drawing more moans and cries from his throat, making him forget everyone and everything beyond the feel of Gabriel and Castiel around and inside him.

His right hand moves to Dean’s front, leaving Castiel to do most of the work of moving Dean so that he can take his cock in hand. His grip is firm but not tight, his hand twisting towards the tip in a way that never fails to have Dean writhing and bucking up into his hand and that, combined with a particularly sharp thrust from Castiel’s end is enough to get Dean to come with a wordless sound that’s almost a shout. His back arches, his legs shake, and there’s a cry of “Dean!” that sounds like it was punched from Castiel’s chest (Gabriel’s guessing Dean did that clenching thing- it almost never fails to make him come, he can only imagine what it’s like around a knot), and Gabriel only just has time to register the feeling of come all over his hand before they both go still.

For a moment- for several long moments, in fact- the only noise in the room is that of the two of them gasping for air. Then there’s a groan from Castiel, and a quieter one from Dean, but still neither of them are moving. Gabriel smirks. “Want me to do the cleanup?”

There’s another unintelligible noise in response, one that he decides to interpret as ‘yes, Gabriel, and we will repay you by buying chocolate body paint and doing the dishes for a week.’ His smirk gets that much wider. “Alright then.” He rolls off the bed and pads down the hall to the bathroom to grab a towel. His face feels sticky, almost stiff with drying come, and he grimaces at the sight of himself in a mirror. Time for a wash first, he decides, then he can clean the others up. By the time he’s washed himself off, dampened one end of the towel and returned to the bedroom, Castiel's knot's gone down, and he’s just in time to see the alpha gently sliding Dean’s butt plug into place, pressing a kiss to the sweat-slick skin of his back as he does so.

“Again with the doing fun things while Gabriel isn’t around. Honestly.” But there’s a smile on his face all the same, and an answering one on Castiel’s.

“If it matters that much to you, you can do the honors next time.”

“Nah,” says Gabriel, as he clambers back onto the bed. “Kinda like to watch. You okay there, Deano?” Dean stares up at him, looking tired and wholly fucked-out, and nods, his eyes fluttering closed as Gabriel reaches over to start cleaning him up. “That’s what I like to hear.”

Castiel settles down to watch them, his head propped up on one hand while the other rests on Dean’s hip, the thumb tracing slow circles on his skin. “Do you think he’s learned his lesson?”

“What, about the suppressants? I doubt it.” Gabriel pauses. “But I’m guessing you wouldn’t be too upset if he hadn’t?” He had fucked him anyway, and without protection, too. And it’s not like they haven’t discussed the possibility of having kids, and it’s always been obvious how much Dean’s wanted to be a father. Truth be told, Gabriel’s pretty stoked about the idea, too. Kids are great. Having their own little brood? Well, that would be awesome, even if he can imagine Dean being hellish to live with should he ever get pregnant.

Castiel tilts his head a little. “Well, no. Children are a blessing, and I find the thought of the interim- of having our claim on him marked in the clearest possible way... arousing.”

“I’ll bet you do,” Gabriel says, tossing the towel to one side and using his typical snuggling as a way to hide his expression. For all that Castiel’s saying it would be _their_ claim on him, well. It’s not Gabriel’s jizz Dean’s full of right now, is it?

"Sleep, Gabriel," Castiel leans over to kiss him, running a hand through his hair. "And if Dean's heat has not fully abated by morning, we shall see if an omega is able to impregnate another."

Fucking mind-reader. Gabriel grins, wider still when a whimper sounds from between them- apparently Dean isn’t quite asleep yet. "Yes _sir_."


End file.
